


A Night in the Life

by were_lemur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 119

All John wanted was a midnight snack, and he knew that there were leftovers from the Chinese takeaway they'd had for dinner in the refrigerator, and it never crossed his sleep-fogged brain that he should check with Sherlock before opening the door.

He wasn't even properly startled when he found himself face to gelatin torso with a ballistics gelatin dummy as it toppled toward him, off-balance; just caught it as it wobbled and set it back in its place, then grabbed the takeaway carton from behind it, and headed for the computer.

This, he decided, was one for his blog.


End file.
